


like something out of teenage films

by pinkvalentines



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Gen, I hope, Mention of injuries, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, if u wanted to read a fic where they escape without the angst i got u, lilith lowkey being done with ava but it's in good fun, seriously though this is lighthearted, some quality gal pal time, they literally steal and run away it's what they deserve, they'll face the aftermath later k, well it gets lighthearted towards the end soo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkvalentines/pseuds/pinkvalentines
Summary: let's just say that running away is not that hard for a group who faced a devil
Relationships: Sister Beatrice & Sister Camila & Sister Lilith & Shotgun Mary & Ava Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	like something out of teenage films

**Author's Note:**

> i literally titled the google doc "girls can have a little crime, as a treat" so fddfsk  
> this is not me bashing the other authors who choose to write angst, i love those fics, i just literally cannot do it without making the whole thing sad, y'know? i wanted some happiness..  
> hello the girls need to have a bit of fun!!

While on the run from the one and only Church, they stumble upon a dilemma: how do they get back to Málaga without the police noticing, or anyone for that matter? Technically speaking, the group are viewed as attackers against the Church. Who would’ve thought? Nuns against Him? No. They were fighting a devil, but to fresh eyes, the message wasn’t clear enough. And he was a coward too, escaping before the Pope got to the center of destruction, leaving the team to run away because it seemed good enough to him. Never mind that Vincent ( _ traitor _ ) left them to fend for themselves. They would get back at him soon enough. 

The group went to a local Roman church, no one inside due to how early it was (8 AM local time), hoping to rest before anything else happened. Camila walks behind the team, flicking through the phone she found,  _ hers now _ . They settle into two pews, sitting across from each other, discussing the getaway plan. Ava, Lilith, and Camila in one pew and Mary and Beatrice in the one in front of them. 

“I found a ferry that can take us to Málaga, but we have to be sneaky about it.” Camila whispers to the team, as she swipes through a phone. Camila thinks it’d be better if they went to the ferry and paid for the tickets in cash because there’d be no trail, no way to pinpoint where they were, unless someone caught them. 

“How are we going to be sneaky? We are wanted by the fucking Pope!” Ava expresses, immediately shushed by the women. She gives them a look, crossing her arms, leaning into the pew. “All I’m saying is that, wouldn’t be caught?” Luckily, the priest paid no attention to them, praying at the altar before walking into the back. 

Camila explains, looking up from the phone, “No, we wouldn’t- or shouldn’t. We’ll get on the ferry, pay in cash, and then head back to Cat’s Cradle.”

“Seems easy enough.” Mary says, agreeing with her plan, getting a nod from Camila. 

“But wait. Wouldn’t we be on the nose about our outfits?” Beatrice gestures to her habit. “We would be noticed, and wouldn’t blend in with the crowds,” Beatrice asked, still confused as to how they just ran away without a trace. It was beyond her. But at least they weren’t in danger, though maybe those wouldn’t be the correct words perhaps. 

While Beatrice talks, Ava comes up with something resembling a plan. As soon as Beatrice finishes, Ava speaks up. “What if we go to a small shop, steal some clothes, and then get on the ship and head back to the Cradle?” She pauses, “Unless you guys have a better plan.” Ava sighs, hoping they’d agree, it was a good, solid plan anyways. 

“That sounds reasonable,” Camila nods, gaining a smile from the other. The rest also nod as well, what other plan would they come up with? Confess to causing destruction, to the Pope? Not at all. 

Ava gets up, and begins walking out of the pew, and they just look at her, maybe a bit confused, “Stop staring, let’s go.” Mary chuckles, going along with the plan anyways. 

They slowly follow her, still hesitant about their surroundings. Outside the church, Beatrice tells Camila to look for local shops, preferably ones that would open soon. They looked like a group of regular people, hopefully blending in because they stood outside a church; no one told them anything if they noticed them. In all honesty, they feel like shit, and maybe it’s because of the lack of care for their injuries or because they’re uncomfortable, but whatever it was made them feel like crap. 

“Um there’s two that way,” Camila points to the left, “and others but the shops aren’t close.” She points to her right, making sure she got the directions correct. 

Mary speaks up, “Which one is open?,” thinking ahead so that at least they have time to pick clothes rather than rush through the process. 

“Calzedonia, at 9,” Camila checks the time, 8:47 AM, they had more than enough time. She leads the other four down the street, literally, Camila with Beatrice, and Lilith in front of both Mary and Ava.

“This is going to be so fun. I already did  _ this _ once but twice? Thank god.” Ava laughs, clasping her hands together, mock praying.  _ This _ being running away, not like she’ll ever have a chance to do that ever again. 

“And then we had to chase you down, don’t forget that.” Mary brings it up, gesturing to Lilith, who turns around to glare at Ava. Lilith shakes her head. 

“Yeah yeah, I know.” Ava rolls her eyes, but then remembers that the last time this happened, Lilith died because of her actions. Ava brushes it off, anxiety growing on her, she doesn’t want it to, this is supposed to be ‘fun’. “This time it’ll be like our girls weekend- Ow!” Mary lightly punches Ava‘s shoulder. 

“‘This’ll be our girls weekend,’” Mary mocks Ava, giving Mary the finger, and mumbling a ‘ _ bitch’ _ . 

In front of them, Beatrice and Camila turn the corner, nearing the shop. Once outside the shop, they note that it’s not busy, aside from older locals walking around.

Mary notes that the shop is open, signaling for them to enter. They are met with the scent of bleach, as the manager mops the floor. He notices the injuries and bruises that cover their faces, but doesn’t say anything other than the typical greeting. They just nod, roaming around the small shop, keeping hushed conversations, pertaining to the clothes and what would look nice on them. 

“What do you think of this?” Ava brings up a plain gray shirt, v neck, to her chest, showing Beatrice. 

“Looks okay,” Beatrice agrees with Ava and then goes back to looking through the racks of clothing, not one for normal clothing. Well none of them were technically. Camila keeps looking over to the manager, feeling like he’d catch on to their plan, but they weren’t being suspicious, so there was no concern. 

Ava stumbles around the store, touching everything, feeling for what textures she likes more, rough material is a no go. She picks up a pair of jeans, they look nice. Ava calls for the manager to open a dressing room for her, and gives him a “Gracias.” 

Lilith notes that Ava enters a room, sighing as she looks around the shop. She has a feel for what outfit she’d want, it would only be for a few hours…  _ Hopefully _ . Mary walks up to Lilith, “Where’s Ava?” 

“Dressing room,” she points to the corner of the shop, rooms hidden by a wall. 

“Well I’m trying this on.” Mary affirmed to Lilith, who nods. She had a pile of clothes with her and a pair of shoes. 

Lilith then tilts her head, seeing Beatrice perplexed, deciding to walk to her. 

“How are you?” Lilith asks quietly. 

_ I should be asking you that question _ . “Good. I just… cannot believe that Vincent did that to us.” Beatrice expresses, voice above a whisper. 

“You and me both,” Lilith exhaled, shaking her head. She picks through the racks, eyeing the clothing, not really thinking about it. 

“And you? How’s the...” Beatrice gestures to Lilith’s abdomen, and Lilith quickly understands what she means by that phrase.

“I’m  _ fine _ .” It comes off as harsh, cold. Lilith didn’t want to talk about  _ that _ , especially not in public, so Beatrice just nods, glancing to the entrance of the store, and seeing people walking around. Lilith walks away from Beatrice, going to the dressing rooms, to try on whatever she picked out. Camila follows Lilith as well, needing to get ready as well. And if Lilith notices the scars in the mirror while in the dressing room, she certainly won’t mention them to the group, at least not for now. 

In the dressing room hallway, Ava hears several doors click shut, acknowledging that the other women were there too, and then walks out, going to the mirrors at the end of the hallway. She thinks she did a good job, it was a simple outfit, nothing more than a gray shirt and black denim jeans but no shoes… Ava walks out of the hallway, questioning the manager about what shoes would go well with her clothes. She thanks him, trying the sneakers on, a nice fit, she decides.

Walking back into the hallway, she sees Mary walk out of her dressing room. “Look at you!” Ava gestures to the older woman, who gives her an eye roll, chuckling out a “Thanks, not too bad,” Mary gestures to Ava‘s outfit, and Ava thanks her. 

Then the rest come out (had to include a gay joke) of their respective dressing room, revealing what they had on. They had modest-esque outfits, limited to the shop's inventory and stock, not bad. 

For Beatrice, the simpler, the better, in her opinion: a black ¾ sleeve shirt and gray pants with whichever shoes and her hair parted into a braid. Camila picks out a light wash denim to compliment the navy blue shirt, white sneakers tying the look together. Lilith had on a gray shirt with pre-rolled sleeves and short, unfitting pants along with random sneakers that she thought were good enough plus the outfit suited the new hair. Mary chose a dark flannel and a dark wash denim, paired with leather combat boots. They may be running away from Higher Power but that doesn’t mean they can’t wait a bit to plan out an escape. 

“Are there duffel bags?” Mary asks, they look at her puzzled. She exhales, “Because how would we get rid of our clothes? We can’t just leave it here.” They take a moment to take it in.  _ Shit _ . 

They stay silent, thinking about how to leave with the clothes and in an unsuspecting manner. After a moment, Beatrice speaks up, “No we don’t have to discard it entirely.” They give her confused looks, further complicating the plan. 

“What do you mean by that?” Camila comments. 

Beatrice explains to them that they’d have to change back into their habit’s, to cover up the stolen clothing, and leave the store while the manager, aka only person in the shop besides them, is busy. Mary and Ava bring up that they can’t leave with the clothes they had on, so Beatrice tells them to fold their clothes and walk out in the new outfits, leaving the clothes in the dressing rooms for someone to grab. 

Lilith says that she can get them the duffel bag if she teleports out of the store, aiding them in escaping. She already used the newfound powers to go to the Vatican, what’s a few feet of teleportation going to do to her? ( Ava silently agrees with Lilith, only because she’d probably get caught and Lilith was surprisingly stealthy ) Beatrice asks them if the plan is good, “Do we agree?” and they respond with a “yes.” 

Beatrice, Camila, and Lilith change into their habits, then walk out into the hallway. Ava and Mary go back into their respective dressing rooms, folding their clothes, hiding until they hear Lilith confirm that the manager is gone. Once they finish changing, Lilith goes into the main area of the shop, near the register, and talks with the manager, getting him to go look in the back. 

Lilith then walks back into the hallway, informing the group, “Go!” They rush out quietly and quickly, making no disruptions on their way out of the shop. She sees them walk out, turning the corner.  _ Good _ . 

Once the manager returns, he hands her the duffel bag, and she heads back into the dressing room, grabbing Ava’s and Mary’s clothes to put into the bag, then concentrates on teleporting out of the shop and near the corner where the rest of the group was. Unbeknownst to him, the group left with stolen merchandise, wishing he didn't notice, they didn’t leave any trace of them in the shop, so that’s unlikely. 

Lilith quite literally appears out of thin air, a few steps in front of them, shocking the other women. If the people around them notice it, they can’t claim it’s true because yet again there is no proof. Beatrice rushes to Lilith, asking if she’s alright. They give Lilith a moment to catch up with her body, breathing deeply. 

Lilith, Camila, and Beatrice change out their habits in the open, feeling weird even though they had clothes underneath. “This is so weird,” Camila comments, nervously chuckling. Once the habits are gone, they fold them up and stuff them into the bag, alongside Mary’s and Ava‘s clothes. Ava has to carry the bag now, groaning but still complying with the task. 

They walk out into the street, which gets busier by the moment as residents shop around. Ava sticks by Beatrice, slightly annoying the other as Ava commentates about anything and everything, but Beatrice doesn’t mind. It’s more comforting to have someone to listen to rather than have no one to talk to, at least for now, because life has  _ changed _ in the past few days. 

“We have to get a taxi to the ferry port…” Camila told them, scrolling through the phone as they walk into the main streets of Rome,  _ another _ bump in the road. They all stop walking, leaning against a building.  _ Fuck _ . “It would only take us 30 minutes,” she explains. 

“Then we find a taxi.” Mary huffs out, looking towards the street. Camila decides to search up a taxi company, and calls the first number that appears. While she calls for a taxi, the rest talk again. 

“We already stole clothes and now we have to rob a taxi driver?” Ava questions, a hint of a laugh in her tone. 

“Unless you have money…” “I don’t Lilith.” Ava answers back, Lilith shakes her head. 

“That’s what I thought.” Now she crosses her arms, none of them had much anyways, they might as well hop on the ferry without paying too. Which Lilith and Mary already done before, not that anyone needs to know. 

“Lilith, we aren’t here to argue,” Mary reminds her, to which Lilith rolls her eyes. She sees Ava smirk at her,  _ damn her. _

“Yeah Lilith, aren’t we supposed to be on the same side? You literally told me that.” Ava explains, bringing up the conversation they had while at ArqTech. 

Lilith exhales, “We are.” She says flatly, looking at Ava. “We are.” Lilith nods. Before more could be said, Camila interrupted them. 

“So the driver will get here in around 5 minutes, give or take,” she explains, looking around. It was strange seeing her habit-less, curly hair tucked into a small low bun. 

Ava sighs, deciding to sit down against the building for now, rubbing her joints. Mary does the same, closing her eyes for now. Beatrice, Camila, and Lilith don’t sit down but stand next to the two other women, silent company. No one bothers them for these few minutes, just a moment of peace and tranquility before the storm hits, to which they hope it’s a thunderstorm rather than a full blown hurricane. 

They certainly reflect on the past few hours. That bitch Adriel clearly wanted to play cat and mouse, wanting them lured to him, and then snapping at them when the opportunity arises. Well they could do that too. It was a miracle how they even got away to begin with. The shutdown of the Vatican was set hours after the initial fight, so that officials could find the team, though little did they know they were in Rome. Well when in Rome right? 

It was also a miracle how any of them got out okay, wouldn’t say fine but they were standing. Ava left with minimal scars, only weakened by the powerful halo blast that scared away Adriel. The devil couldn’t even fight with her,  _ funny _ . Beatrice suffered small bruises and the cut to her cheek, nothing more serious than that. Camila would be the safest one, suffering maybe two superficial cuts. Lilith healed as the Tarask inside of her did all the work, luckily the high pitched noises calmed down, sort of disappearing. Mary was arguably the worst, only because she dove head-into battle; the possessed really got to her. All in all, they were still alive, and that’s what counts. The wounds could be healed later. 

Their moment of silence is broken by the sound of a car approaching them, Camila talking to the driver to confirm the details. She calls them over, and they slowly get up, and reluctantly get in the vehicle. 

Ava and Beatrice sit in the back row together (“Why can’t I sit here? I’m your leader.” “And I don’t care. We’re taller than you.” Ava groans and Mary laughs), Camila, Lilith, and Mary sit in the middle row, leaving the front open. Camila confirms the destination with the driver once more before he heads to the ferry station. 

And for those 30-ish minutes, they’re quiet again.

—

When they’re a few minutes away from the station, they talk about the plan. Camila tells them what’s going to happen, letting Ava take ‘charge’ now (“Oh my god this is crazy!”). She explains that once they arrive at the station, each one of them will run into the building, going to the nearest restroom, so that they can hide from the driver. It’s not like he could even go into the women’s restroom, so it’s a safer place for hiding. They agree to it, a bit shocked that she would come up with the plan so thoroughly. But it works. 

Once Ava gets out of the vehicle, she thanks the driver and books it, running into the building before he could notice that they robbed him, essentially, and chase her. She sees the group up ahead, now walking fast inside the building, heading into the restroom to hide out for a bit.

“You guys! Wait!” Ava whisper-yelled, trying not to get caught or even bother the other people waiting for their ferry, looking back once more, no one was after her.  _ Good _ .

“You almost left me behind.” Ava enters the restroom with the rest, out of breath, seeing the others lean against the sinks. She leans against the door for now, catching her breath. 

Camila speaks up, grinning to Ava, “It worked!” Mary gives her a smile, now washing the caked blood off her hands and face. 

“It did Camila.” Beatrice also smiles at her, genuine. 

They wait a few more minutes, in case anything else happens. Mary decides to check to see if the coast is clear, advising them that it’s safe, it didn’t seem like any security guard was looking for them, so they leave calmly, making sure to not draw any attention. The few passengers don’t mind them, keeping to themselves.  _ Successful once again _ . 

They head to the ticket booth, hoping to finally purchase the tickets to head back to the Cradle. Beatrice tells the group to sit while she deals with ordering the tickets. The employee greets her, and Beatrice asks for five tickets to Málaga, Spain, and the employee comments that they were right on time, because the next ride would be in twenty minutes. She hands Beatrice the tickets, Beatrice feels a bit confused as to why she didn’t ask for identification but maybe it was just due to the different country standards or regulations, still, it doesn’t take away from the relief she feels when the paper is in her hands. 

Walking back to the team, Beatrice hands them all a paper, then sits next to Lilith, sighing. She catches up with her surroundings, all that really happened. The rise of the devil, the difficult battle between them, the betrayal from he who shall not be named: all that happened in front of their eyes. All Beatrice hopes for now is returning to the Cat’s Cradle and planning for the future. 

—

Getting on the boat is easy, they’re unsuspecting people. 

“Oh my god I get to go on another boat!” Ava squeals, walking backwards, facing the other four women. They let her. Beatrice and Camila give her a small smile, while Mary rolls her eyes, and Lilith shakes her head; sure it was ‘fun’ for Ava, but for Lilith and Mary, not so much. 

They situate themselves into two rows, three on one row and two on the other. Once the boat leaves the dock, it feels like they could breathe freely, tensions settling down for now, because the real danger awaits them in the future. Mary goes to the restroom, Ava going too, catching up with Mary. 

“I hope this is the last time we’re on a ship together.”

“You don’t want to go out chasing me anymore?” “No thank you.” Mary opens the restroom door, Ava goes inside first then Mary. 

Mary looks at the mirror, remembering the events in the past few days, while certainly unpredictable, ultimately lead them to this point. “The last time I was in one of these, I had to stop Lilith from killing you.” Mary mentions, Ava still feeling guilty over the whole ordeal. 

In an attempt to lighten the sunken mood, Ava tells Mary about her own experience, “The last time  _ I _ was in here I did it.” Mary takes in the information, then turns her head to look at the younger woman a few sinks down. 

“You mean like sex?” Mary questions. 

“Something like that. Yeah.” Ava confirms, shrugging. Mary, honest to god, laughs.

“We clearly had different experiences,” She nods. One experience resulting in severe injuries and another resulting in new sensations. 

Lilith walks in, interrupting their conversation. Ava immediately talks to her, “Lilith! Nice to see you-“ 

“What happened?” Lilith walks to the sink, washing off the dry blood from her face and hands.

Ava gasps in false shock, “Nothing! We were just talking about our lovely memories, you know.” 

She glares at her, but no malintent in her eyes. Lilith continues washing her hands, looking over at Mary. Surely this time she won’t try to handcuff her to the railing. 

Ava gasps, drawing both women’s attention, “We should do shots, as a team!” Mary gives her a crazed look, and Lilith scoffs. 

“Shots? As a team?” Lilith questions, hint of a smile on her lips. 

“Well maybe not team but as friends. Like girl friends do. C'mon tell me you want to.” Ava whines, wanting them to go through with it. 

“Sure-“ “Yeah” Lilith and Mary both agree, what else could they do except wait for the ship to dock? Not much. 

“Yay!” She heads out of the restroom, going to advise Beatrice and Camila about it. 

—

While the three head off the restroom, Beatrice and Camila discuss the plan of heading over the Cradle. 

“We’ll need to let Mother Superion know we’re heading back,” Beatrice expresses. 

“But how? You’re excommunicated from the Church. I don’t think they’ll let you back in.” Camila exclaims, concern flowing from her tone. 

“The only reason that happened is because the Ca- Pope took over control, letting the rejected nuns into the OCS. We can make it happen in one way or another.” Beatrice sounds promising enough for Camila to stop and think. They could make it happen if miracles work. 

Camila leans her head against the headrest, looking out the large window and to the sea. Surely Beatrice can think of a plan, she always knew what to do, the smartest out of all of them. 

—

Beatrice looks up in time to see the three return, seeming happier than usual. She nudges Camila, getting her attention, who smiles when she sees the three women approach. 

“Do you want to do shots with us? Mary and Lilith already said yes.” Ava tells the two women, looking at both of them. 

They agree. 

Heading to the small bar, Ava has a small skip in step, what’s more fun than having shots with your friends after escaping a country because of the destruction a devil brought onto earth? Nothing. Nothing could really compare to this. Just a few weeks ago, she was legally dead, and now here she is, on a ship with three nuns and a non-nun, going to take shots for celebration?

“Cinco de Vodka por favor,” Ava tells the bartender, turning around and smiling towards the group. She makes them stand around the bar, the bartender passing a shot to each woman. 

Ava takes a glass into her hand, lifting it, and the rest do the same. They clink glasses, Ava saying, “Por suerte!” and they repeat after her and drink their shot. It’s bitter, very stingy, and they all but slam the glass onto the bar, making twisted facial expressions because of the liquid. 

“I thought that was much needed,” Ava groans through the taste of vodka in her mouth. 

“Very necessary alright.” Mary mocks her, smiling. 

After passing the bartender their glasses, they head back to their seats, mood lightened. 

“That was my first time drinking.” Beatrice mentions to the group. 

“Oh strong first choice.” Ava almost claps for Beatrice, bringing her out her shell almost. 

They settle into their chairs, relaxing for now, and until the boat docks in Málaga, their worries and anxieties can wait. But that doesn’t mean they aren’t precautious. They are still highly trained individuals for christ sake, any wrong assumptions and they are ready for whatever comes their way. With what they can assume for the future, they have a battle to face, and depending on their situation, it could either be long or short. They just had to strike when he was weakened. Beatrice will get the research as soon as possible, informing her and her team about any documentation of Adriel. 

The future literally awaits them. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading   
> follow my twitter @petshopbovs <3


End file.
